To Hear Your Voice
by FallingStar95
Summary: Annabeth is wounded in battle and goes into an unconscious state where she can hear everything around her, but she finds herself unable to wake. Will a certain Seaweed Brain be able to awaken her? Switches between Annabeth's and Percy's P.O.V's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters or elements.**_

* * *

_______

Annabeth's P.O.V.

It was as if everything was running in slow-motion.

I felt only the cold celestial bronze invading my body before the real pain started. My very being was on fire, every muscle contracting in protest. It seemed like it took forever for me to fall. I simply crouched lower and lower over, bent over my wounded stomach, until I simply tipped over onto the bloody battleground, which was once Manhattan.

I laid there for what seemed like hours as the battle raged around my nearly lifeless form. I groped blindly for my dagger, which I'd dropped when I had been stabbed. I let out a sigh of relief as my fingers grasped around it, but my triumph was shattered as someone's foot kicked it out of my hand, breaking my wrist in the process. I bit down on my bottom lip, determined not to show pain, as it was a sign of weakness. I would never admit to the enemy, or myself for that matter, that I was a weak, little girl. No, I was a half-blood warrior, a demigod; a daughter of Athena. I would never give in to something as meager as pain, although I had to admit, the wound in my stomach seemed like a pretty plausible reason to show my distress.

I gritted my teeth and looked up at my unexpected visitor. Ethan Nakamura stood above me, dagger in hand. "Give up, useless girl." He suggested with a smirk. "Your battle is lost."

"I'll kill you!" I snarled, venom in my voice as I struggled to stand.

He lifted his foot to my back and pushed me back down. "Yes, I'm sure. Because you're in a fine condition to be doing that, I presume."

"You wanna _bet?_"I screeched, pushing myself up, ignoring the pain exploding in my abdomen. I staggered forward and slashed at him with my own dagger, although he dodged the blow with ease. I continued to stab at clean air, black spots clouding my vision along with the mid-blowing pain, which was also distracting, obviously.

Finally, although he seemed amused by my feeble attempts to attack him, he soon grew tired and kicked my legs out from underneath me. I fell to the ground with a thud, rolling over onto my back as blood continued to seep from the wound. Ethan grabbed a hunk of my hair, pulling my face up to his level. "It's the end of the road, daughter of Athena." He told me, holding his dagger to my chest, pressing hard enough only to draw a small drop of blood.

I struggled against his hold, but I was simply too weak to escape. Knowing that this was the end, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead, I was knocked to the ground again by an unseen force that came tumbling past, screaming "Let go of her, you bastard!" I laid sideways on the ground and watched through the slits in my eyelids at what was going on.

Percy had come to my rescue, tackling Ethan off of me, and he was now wrestling him to the ground off to the side. He pinned him down and reached over to me, taking my dagger out of my limp hand. He held it to Ethan's throat. "You. Will. _Never. _Touch. Her. Again!" He yelled, fire in his eyes. Soon enough, Connor and Travis Stoll came to relieve Percy and bound Ethan's wrists.

From my position on the cool grass, I could only see the sides of Percy's Reeboks as he bounded towards me. "Oh gods, Annabeth!" He exclaimed, crawling to the side to grab an old knapsack. Hurriedly, he took a canteen of nectar from it and held it to my lips. The cool liquid slid down my throat, tasting of grape soda, but the relief from the pain did not come.

"Posioned-dagger…" I managed to say, rolling my head to face him.

He looked around at the furious battle around us. "I've gotta get you out of here." He said, more to himself than to anyone. "Thalia!" He yelled. "Back me up!"

Although my vision was blurring quickly, I could see Thalia sprinting towards us, her bow and arrow in hand. She stood behind Percy, guarding his Achilles spot as he swiftly picked me up and began running towards the Plaza, which the demigods had claimed as a sort of fortress. I could hear battle cries around me, screams of pain, the frantic beating of Percy's heart near my head, Thalia shooting enemies around us, clearing a path ahead. And soon, I could barely hear that. My hearing was leaving me, as well as my sight. My senses were numbing, leaving me unable to comprehend much of anything around me, by sight, sound, or touch. I could only smell the smoke around me and taste the warm blood on my lips.

Now seemed like the time to speak my mind, to voice anything I wanted to say before the end. It seemed pretty likely right now that I was soon about to die. There were so many people I wanted to see, to talk to, to say goodbye to one last time. I knew that Thalia was otherwise occupied beside us, my father was miles away, and Grover could be anywhere in this bloodbath. All of my friends, fellow children of Athena, were all either fighting or wounded. The only person even close enough to hear my feeble voice was Percy.

"Seaweed Brain…" I whispered, barely audible. My lips were cracked, and my throat was raw. I wanted water, but now was barely the time to ask. I was about to die anyway. "Percy…"

Instantly, his eyes met mine, and only now did I realize how beautiful their brilliant sea green color was. "We're almost there, Annabeth. Just hang in there." He ordered.

I swallowed, wetting my dry mouth enough to utter out what I knew would be my final goodbye. "Percy… I love you."

I felt a bump beneath me as Percy ran, since he had nearly tripped over his own feet at my words. Still, once he had regained his balance, he continued to run without a second thought.

"Percy…" I whispered again. "I've always loved you."

"Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes!" He demanded, his pace quickening into a frantic sprint.

"What's the point?" I croaked. "I'm going to die anyway."

Percy shook his head. "Will you just shut up? You're going to be fine, I promise!" He assured me.

I let out a breath as my vision went black. He was so clueless. I was going to die, and he knew it as well as I did. He simply didn't want to admit it. As something inside of me seemed to stop, I sighed in his arms before I fell into the overwhelming darkness.

I had wanted to hear him say he loved me as well.

* * *

**So, my lovely readers, how was it? Did you love it? Do you have no specific opinion? Was it worse than anything you've ever read before? Tell me in a review! I accept all forms of constructive criticism, even flames if necessary. I really want to know how I can improve my writing. Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Chapter 2 to be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I suppose I should explain the format I'm writing this story in. Most of the scenes I write, I will do twice, once in Annabeth's point of view, and once in Percy's. So, don't let this confuse you. It's the same scene, just told from the other character's P.O.V. For example, this chapter is a replica of the last one, only in Percy's P.O.V. Hope you understand! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters or elements.**

* * *

As soon as I saw Nakamura holding Annabeth at knife point, something inside of me tugged me from the reality of the battle around me. Nothing else mattered anymore but keeping her safe. I slashed Riptide through the body of a telekhine, allowing me to run towards her as it shimmered and faded away into nothing.

I dived through the air towards Ethan, pushing him away from Annabeth hurriedly. As I soared over her, I could see the bloody mess of her stomach, and my heart plummeted. Nakamura would pay. "Let go of her, you bastard!" I yelled, wrestling him to the ground, trying to keep his poison dagger away from me.

Finally, I managed to pin him down and throw his dagger away from him. "You. Will. _Never. _Touch. Her. Again!" I ordered, holding Annabeth's dagger to his throat, saying a silent prayer to the gods as the Stoll brothers came to finish off Ethan.

As they took over, I leapt to my feet and sprang over to Annabeth, dropping to her side. "Oh gods, Annabeth!" I exclaimed, reaching over to grab an abandoned knapsack laying alongside the field. I rifled through it hurriedly, finally unearthing a canteen of nectar. I opened it and held it to her lips as she swallowed.

"Poisoned-dagger…" She choked out. It terrified me how weak her voice was, how frail she sounded. I had never seen Annabeth in such a weak state.

I didn't have much time to dwell on it. The war was still raging ahead, and Annabeth couldn't be here while she was so vulnerable. "I've gotta get you out of here." I said. She needed help, and she needed it now! I looked throughout the brawl, trying to find someone I trusted to protect us as I ran her away from the battle. "Thalia! Back me up!" I called out to the huntress.

As soon as she ran towards us, her bow and arrow at the ready, I gently picked up Annabeth and began to run back to the Plaza, our demigod safe zone.

Although, it was a hot and humid night in Manhattan, Annabeth was still shivering violently. I continued to run, holding her tightly, hoping that some of my body heat might warm her up. As I looked down at her, memories flashed before my eyes. When I had first met her, I remembered thinking she was the bossiest, most controlling pest of a girl I had ever met. But as time went on, I realized what an amazing friend she had the potential to be. I could remember our first chariot race together, how red my face had turned when she'd planted a kiss on my cheek, enough to make me suspect that smoke was billowing out of my ears.

I thought back to when she was kidnapped at Westover Hall, how worried I'd been until we'd found her, how terrified I'd been when I had dreams of her holding up the burden of the sky above. And the fear I'd felt when she was offered the chance to become a huntress. I had worried that I would lose her forever. The familiar feeling had returned to me now. I could very well lose her forever tonight, in the worst way possible.

"Seaweed Brain…" I heard her moan quietly, effectively snapping me out my reverie. "Percy…"

I looked down at her, and it nearly hurt me when I did. She was so weak. Her life was hanging by a thin thread, just itching to be cut by the Fates. "We're almost there, Annabeth. Just hang in there." I told her, raising my voice above the commotion of the battle fading behind us.

I looked up at the path ahead of me again. I was now able to see the lights of the Plaza ahead of me. _Only a bit further, _I thought to myself, ignoring the splitting ache in my side. As sure as I was that I couldn't be distracted in that moment, she had to prove me wrong, as always.

"Percy… I love you."

I nearly tripped over my own feet, and I very well might have if she had not been in my arms. "Percy… I've always loved you." She whispered yet again, although I cut her off. There was only one reason she would be saying that; she thought she was going to die, that this would be the last time she'd see me. Otherwise, she never would've said that. I knew her so well. If she really thought she was dying, then I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes!" I ordered, pushing myself to run faster. I hadn't even thought it was possible to go any quicker at this point, but it seemed like I was always wrong anyway.

"What's the point?" She muttered, the hopelessness in her voice enough to split my heart straight down the middle. "I'm going to die anyway."

I shook my head frantically, not wanting to believe what she said. "Will you just shut up?" I demanded, running into the doorway of the Plaza and stepping into the elevator to go to the top floor. "You're going to be fine, I promise." I assured her softly as we began to rise towards the top floor.

Dread began to creep through my body as her eyes slipped closed. She let out a weak breath before she went limp in my arms. I hurriedly grabbed her wrist, searching for a pulse. Thankfully, I found one, but it was weak and feeble. I could barely feel it. Her breathing was soft and shallow, and her orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt was stained with dark red blood.

Finally, when the elevator dinged and arrived at the top floor, I stumbled out and laid Annabeth on the first empty cot I found. I ran to find the first child of Apollo there, who happened to be Will Solace. As he finished tending to a daughter of Aphrodite with a broken arm, I steered him towards Annabeth. "Is there anything you can do?" I demanded, my voice rising higher in pitch with worry for my best friend.

Will seemed at a loss for words. "It's worse than most wounds I've seen." He told me. "I'm going to need a lot more help."

Soon enough, a crowd of Apollo's children and Chiron had taken Annabeth to a separate room in the back. I tried to follow through, but Chiron stopped me. "Please, Percy. We'll take it from here. We'll call you if anything happens." He told me.

I thought about protesting, but I held my tongue. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see what was going on in there anyway. I couldn't stand to see Annabeth in pain. I felt all my emotions swirling around in my head, my ADHD not allowing me to take it standing down, but how could I not? I punched my fist into the wall to let out my anger, but I tried to remind myself that I would see her later.

* * *

And then a terrifying thought came to me. What if she wasn't alive by the time I next saw her?

* * *

**Chapter Three to be posted very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter three in Percy's P.O.V. Annabeth's will be next. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters or elements.**

* * *

As Chiron and Apollo's children attempted to heal Annabeth, I slowly pulled myself to a bathroom and began to wash dark red blood - her blood - off of my hands. I couldn't stand to think about the pain she was going through. Then again, maybe she didn't feel any pain. Maybe the pain was fading now… Maybe she was already on her way… Or maybe she was already in Elysium. Even the thought that she'd be relieved of the pain couldn't make me feel any better.

I walked out of the fancy washroom of the Plaza and sank into a chair near the side of the room, laying my face in my hands. Slowly, I rubbed my temples as a huge headache began to form. What would I do if Annabeth didn't make it through this? No, she had to make it through this. I couldn't even think negatively now. I had to be strong for her.

What seemed like hours later, I opened my eyes only to find that it was nearly morning. Many of the cots that had been empty the night before now occupied many of my injured friends. My stomach lurched. I was practically one of the only ones left unharmed. I had to admit, it hurt me to see them this way, considering the other demigods were the first friends I had ever made. I'd had no friends except for Grover before I had come to camp, and I couldn't stand to see them this way now. I was losing everything that had ever mattered to me. My life meant little without them.

I stood to my feet only to find that someone had covered me with a blanket from the night before. I shrugged it off and walked towards the room Annabeth was in. I jiggled the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. I pressed my ear to the door, trying to listen in on Chiron's conversation with the healers. I couldn't catch much, but I heard enough to make my heart sink.

"…might not wake up…"

"Her heartbeat is weak…"

"…not much hope left now."

I turned around and leaned against the wall beside the door, sliding down it until I was crouched into a small ball, my knees curled to my chest. I held my head in my hands and let out a groan. If Annabeth wasn't going to make it through this, there wasn't any point left in fighting. She was all that mattered now. If she died, she'd take a part of me with her. I wouldn't be Percy Jackson anymore. I would be the ADHD, dyslexic kid who attended special schools. I would be a friendless freak again.

I heard the door open beside me, but I didn't bother to look at who had emerged from it. I soon got my answer when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Chiron began to speak. "Did you hear that?"

Unable to find my voice, I simply nodded, my head still buried in my crossed arms.

"There's a chance she may live, Percy. Annabeth is one of the strongest campers we've ever had. There is a possibility that she may pull through it." He tried to assure me.

I tilted my head up to look at him and sighed. Oddly enough, his words were somewhat comforting. Even if it was a small chance at her survival, it was a scrap of hope, nonetheless. I would refuse to sink into complete hopelessness unless her heart stopped beating. "Can I see her?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip.

Thankfully, Chiron gave me a small nod, giving me permission to enter. I slowly rose to my feet and turned the corner, walking into the room. The sight before me nearly sent me hurtling to the ground again.

Annabeth was sprawled lazily across her cot, dressed in a nightgown, and she looked as if she could've been sleeping, although I knew better. If she were sleeping peacefully, her features wouldn't be scrunched up. She was definitely unconscious though, but not resting comfortably. She was still in pain.

Thankfully, the blood was gone, although her ruined Camp Half Blood t-shirt had been thrown to the side, and not only was it stained red with blood. There was a sickening, greenish tint to it, the effect of the poison in Ethan Nakamura's dagger.

I pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat beside her, taking in the sight of her weak form. I touched the back of my hand to her forehead, only to find that she was burning up with fever, again from the poison, no doubt. I took her hand between my own and rubbed my thumb against her palm. "Annabeth, can you hear me?" I said softly.

Chiron gave me a look that was almost pitying. "I'm sorry, Percy. I know how much she means to you."

I took a deep breath in, calming myself enough to ask the question burning inside of me. "If she doesn't wake up… how long does she have?"

Chiron bit his lip. "We believe… that if she is not destined to survive this, she has maybe twelve hours left, possibly less. If she wakes up before then, her chances of survival are much better. If not… there's not much hope for her." He explained to me.

I sat there in shocked silence before I realized that my jaw was hanging open. I closed my mouth and turned back to Annabeth. "No… she's gonna make it." I argued. "I know she can."

Chiron gave me a small smile. "Your faithfulness is commendable." He told me. "If her condition changes in any way, just call for a healer." He told me, backing towards the door.

I nodded and turned back to Annabeth as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. "Wise Girl," I said. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can… just know that we all believe in you. I know you can pull through this. You're the strongest camper we have. Heck, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You can do this, I promise." I told her. It felt odd talking to her while she was unconscious, but if she could hear me, then I hoped that my words could encourage her.

So, I took her hand in mine and prepared to sit here until she either woke up or… I refused to consider the other option right now. Still, either way, it was going to be a _long_ wait.

Time seemed to drift together from that point on. Minutes drifted into hours quicker than I'd ever imagined possible. I was lost in my thoughts for most of that time, memories of Annabeth and I, and all of the adventures we'd ever embarked on.

Soon, I couldn't resist sneaking a peek at the clock, and I was dismayed to realize that it had already been two and a half (almost three) hours since Chiron had left me. Her time was running out, speeding by much too quickly. She had to wake up soon. There was no way she could die now. I hadn't left her with a suitable goodbye.

But why hadn't I said goodbye? I was so sure that she was going to live, but now, the idea of her death was so realistic, so… possible. The chance seemed realer than ever. And now, if she never woke up, I will have never told her how much I would miss her when she was gone. I will have never admitted to her how strong my feelings for her were, no matter how much I had wanted to tell her. She would be gone.

For the first time in a long while, I cried. Not aloud, of course, just silent tears running down my face, but still… it was crying all the same, as much as I hated to admit it. Unable to resist being nearer to her, as if it might somehow comfort her, I walked around the bed and laid down beside her, wrapping my arm gently around her, being extremely careful with her wounded stomach. "You've gotta pull through this, Wise Girl." I said softly, burying my face into her shoulder, soaking part of her shirt with my tears. I hurriedly brushed them away and laid my head beside hers, closing my eyes.

"Please wake up, Annabeth." I whispered, slowly falling into a restless sleep. "We need you… _I _need you."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review, please, and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 4 to be posted ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I sure know that I enjoyed writing it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters or elements.**

* * *

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

It's hard to describe the feeling I experienced at that moment, but I'll try my best.

It was like being pulled too far underwater, the weight crushing down upon you and rendering you useless, unable to react to anything. It was almost as if I were asleep, except for the fact that I could faintly hear around me. For the first few hours of my unconscious state, I could only hear quiet murmuring as I was being worked over. I tried not to think about what was happening to me. All I knew was that my wound was lethal, perhaps incurable, and there was a chance that I may never wake up from this state, gradually fading away into nothing until my heart stopped beating. The thought of that scared me. I didn't want to die like this, able to think and hear all around me. If I was going to die, I at least wanted to be conscious, to say goodbye to the world. In this state, everything would just disappear unexpectedly when I died, and the thought of that didn't seem pleasant at all.

I hated this feeling of being trapped inside my own body more than anything. It was… claustrophobic, that was the only way to describe it. Unable to move, see, or speak, I felt weak and useless. I wanted to be in control of my body. I wanted to be free again, able to go back to the way my life used to be.

Finally, I heard Chiron's voice, proof that reality still existed around me. "How is she?" He asked.

A moment of silence followed until a voice spoke up. I recognized it as Will Solace. "There's a chance she may live. Although, there's also the possibility that she may… never wake up." He said.

"She'll live, I know she will." Chiron protested. "Annabeth is strong-willed, determined beyond compare. She can pull through it."

"Perhaps, but she is weak." Will told him. "It's all up to her now."

Their words terrified me. How could it be up to me? I couldn't move, that was for sure. It was absolutely impossible. Just to prove it to myself, I attempted to move, which only resulted in my head spinning wildly, without any progress made at all. It became so bad that my body somehow went into shutdown mode, making it impossible for me to hear around me for the next few minutes.

Although, when my ability to think and hear gradually returned to me, I realized that I could also feel. I felt the gentle brush of someone's fingers against my forehead, two hands holding mine. "Annabeth, can you hear me?" A voice asked, although it was fuzzy. I couldn't quite decipher who's voice it was. Definitely not Chiron's, it wasn't deep enough in timbre. I didn't recognize it as the voice of one of Apollo's children.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I know how much she means to you."

That was Chiron's voice, and the other voice… was Seaweed Brain. Of course, why didn't I realize it before?

I heard Percy inhale and exhale slowly, his hands still holding mine. "If she doesn't wake up… how long does she have?" He asked, his voice soft and timid.

"We believe… that if she is not destined to survive this, she has maybe twelve hours left, possibly less. If she wakes up before then, her chances of survival are much better. If not… there's not much hope left for her." Chiron explained.

At that moment, I would've stopped breathing if I could control my body. Twelve hours or less for me to pull myself into consciousness? That wasn't enough time! With how weak I felt now, I felt as if it would take maybe a week to pull myself together again.

I realized that Percy had gone into shocked silence beside me. Thankfully, I heard him begin to breathe again after a few moments. "No… she's gonna make it." He insisted. "I know she can."

Surprisingly, his words gave me strength. I wanted to pull through this for him. He seemed so confident about my survival, and I wanted to believe him. He believed that I could do this and I wanted to show him that I could be strong for him. After all… I loved him. I wondered if he even remembered me telling him this outside the Plaza or if he had forgotten about it in the heat of the moment.

"You faithfulness is commendable." Chiron said. After a small pause, he spoke again. "If her condition changes in any way, just call for a healer."

I heard the door close, signifying that he had left the room, and I knew that Percy and I were now alone. "Wise Girl," He whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can… just know that we all believe in you. I know you can pull through this. You're the strongest camper we have. Heck, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You can do this, I promise." He assured me.

If I were fully conscious, I might've smiled and threw my arms around him. I might've cried. I might've even kissed him. Little had I known that Percy cared this much for me. But he had faith in me. He believed in me, along with the rest of my friends from camp. I had to pull through this for them.

I desperately made another attempt to come back to my body, but I could tell it was still too soon. I would not react in any way, and the feeble try to regain control of myself sent my head reeling again.

Time moved quickly from there on out. I could still feel Percy's presence beside me, his hands on mine, the sound of his breathing. Occasionally, he would talk to me, reminding me that he was there. He would remind me of a happy memory, or a time when we had triumphed on a quest. He would alert me when a camper was brought from the battle, or when someone would go to rejoin the fight. I was touched by how much he cared about me to talk to me, to keep my spirits up. I doubted that he even knew I could hear him.

What seemed like an eternity later, I felt the mattress droop as he laid beside me, and his arms wrapped around my lifeless body protectively. "You've gotta pull through this, Wise Girl." He whispered, although he sounded choked up, and I soon found out why. He laid his head on my shoulder, and I could feel his warm tears soaking through my clothing. Percy… crying? I had never, _ever_ seen Percy cry, and I didn't think I ever would. He always seemed so strong, so sure of himself, always confident. And here he was… crying. It broke my heart.

I had a strong sense of motivation now. I couldn't let Percy down. He was my best friend, my constant companion, my partner on quests. He was always there for me, no matter what the situation was. I remembered back to the two weeks after the Mount St. Helens event. I had thought he was dead. The pain had been terrible, the sadness I had felt, unendurable. I could only imagine how he felt now, seeing me so close to death. I couldn't leave him… I had to fight for Percy.

I felt him shift next to me, lifting his hand for just a moment, and then placing it back around me. It sounded as if he were falling asleep now as he murmured tiredly to me again. "Please wake up, Annabeth." He said softly. "We need you… _I _need you."

Then, his head fell beside mine, and I could hear his soft, even breathing as he slept.

As very weak as I was, I tried to focus on gathering my strength into one place in my body. I brought all of my energy into my hand, attempting to move even the slightest bit. It was a crazy idea, trying to somehow summon the strength to move…

But it worked. I began to grope blindly for Percy's hand, and I managed to wrap my fingers against his. Unfortunately, he didn't wake up, but I felt him stir, his arms tightening around me.

However, the simple movement I made had knocked the wind out of me, exhausting me again. Slowly, but surely, I fell into complete unconsciousness. Not dead, but sleeping.

And hopefully, when I awoke, I might be able to move, to open my eyes to the world around me. To look up at Percy Jackson, my savior... My Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**Thank you for following the story! If you enjoyed it or have any comments or constructive criticism, please leave a review! I'll post the next chapter soon! Thank you so much for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've gotten a lot more reviews than I thought I would for this story, so thank you guys so much! You guys are the reason I love to write! I love each and every single one of you for clicking on my story! Once again, thank you so, so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters or elements.**

_

* * *

_

_Percy's P.O.V._

Seven hours had passed since I'd fallen asleep beside Annabeth, which made nearly ten hours total since she had went unconscious. Chiron's estimate of her survival had been twelve hours or less unless she was able to wake up. I was quickly beginning to lose hope.

I yawned and opened my eyes, only to find that Annabeth was still asleep. I sighed and wiped my hand across my face to clear my head. As I began to lift my other hand, I found there was something touching it. Not just touching it… holding it. Annabeth's fingers were wrapped around mine, her grip loose, but it was clearly still there.

"Annabeth?" I murmured, snapping my fingers a couple times in front of her face. "Can you hear me, Wise Girl?"

No reaction whatsoever from her. But I knew… she was alive, and she could think. She had taken my hand, which would've been pretty odd for a sleeping person to do without any knowledge of their surroundings whatsoever.

I sat up on the edge of the cot and stood to my feet, walking around her bedside to face her. "Okay, Wise Girl, I know you're in there, and I know that you can hear me… I hope." I said to her. Somehow, I was at a loss for words after this. What could I say to her to get her to wake up? Maybe she couldn't even hear me… maybe I was getting ahead of myself. "Just… I know you can do this, okay?" I sighed, sinking back into the chair beside her.

I remained motionless, my hand in Annabeth's, silently praying to the gods for her to wake. Almost immediately, my thoughts raced back to last night, when she had been stabbed. What exactly had she said to me?

She had told me that she was going to die. She had told me there was no use in running her back… She had told me that she loved me.

For me, hearing those words spoken to me was just about as rare as Grover resisting an enchilada. A.K.A. It had never happened before.

And what had I said to her after that? 'Shut up. You're not gonna die.' Oh, gee, that was sure romantic enough.

Why hadn't I told her that I loved her as well? Now, if she never woke, I'd never have the chance to tell her. She would never know my feelings about her. She would never realize how much she really meant to me.

I laid my forehead on the side of her bed and sighed. I stayed like that for a few minutes, motionless, until my ADHD kicked in, not allowing me to sit still. I raised my head and looked down at her face. Her golden blonde hair was swept over one shoulder, somewhat tangled, but beautiful all the same. She looked more relaxed than she had the night before, which I supposed might have been a good thing, meaning that she may not have been in so much pain anymore. Since her eyes were closed, I tried to imagine what they looked like, having seen them so many times before; stormy grey, like her mother's, full of wisdom and knowledge. Her pink lips looked dry, parted only slightly as she slumbered.

I let out a long breath and shored up my courage. I really hoped that she could hear me right now, otherwise my words would mean nothing. So, I sat on the side of the cot next to her and leaned down so that our faces were inches apart. I closed my eyes and touched my lips to hers, kissing her gently. I hoped that maybe this would make up for the fact that I hadn't left her with a suitable goodbye while she was conscious. Hopefully, this would suffice, and I fervently wished that she could hear me, feel my lips against hers. Otherwise, she would never know the truth.

Slowly, I pulled away, opening my eyes to look down at her face. "I love you, Annabeth." I told her, my voice stronger than it had been all night. "As much as I hope you'll wake up, I had to tell you the truth, in case… well, just in case things don't work out the way they should." I told her. "If I don't get the chance to tell it to you again… well, I guess this could be goodbye." I admitted, my voice cracking on the last word, although I hurriedly cleared my throat to cover it up. I bit my lip and ducked down to kiss her cheek. "I miss you, Wise Girl."

Slowly, I walked around her bedside to lay beside her again. I gently wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her hair. After a few minutes, I realized that my moping was doing her no good. I wanted to continue talking to her. If she could hear me… maybe she could find the strength to wake up. I could keep her from slipping away.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we, Wise Girl?" I chuckled with a small smile. "We went to the Underworld, the Sea of Monsters, a cursed cruise ship, Hephaestus' forges, Daedalus's workshop… it never ends, does it?

"You know, besides Grover, you were the first real friend I ever had. True, you probably think I'm kind of a loser, but in a good way, not an 'I-wanna-shove-you-in-a-locker' kind of way. Coming to camp was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. It felt good to have friends for once.

"You mean a lot to me, Annabeth, more than you'll probably ever know. In fact, when I was bathing in the River Styx, Nico told me I had to concentrate on something that binds me to the Mortal World, something that motivated me to stay alive. I thought of everything, but I didn't gain control of myself again until I thought of you. If I hadn't thought of you in there, well, I'd be a smoldering pile of ashes right now.

"The point is… I love you, Annabeth. I love you, and I miss you, and I need you to pull through this. You have so much to live for here; all your brothers and sisters, your dad, everyone else at camp… and if you can't do it for them, then please try for me. Please…"

I had to admit, after my long monologue, I felt a little idiotic. If she couldn't hear me right now, then all of my efforts would be in vain. If she died, I will have failed her. I didn't realize I was crying again until the warm tears began to swim in my eyelids, blurring my vision. I blinked them away and wiped my hand across my face to get rid of them. Crying like a baby wouldn't do me any good now. I had to be strong for her… for Annabeth.

I laid my head beside hers and pulled her hand into mine, twining my fingers between her own. For a moment, I thought I might fall asleep again, but then I finally felt it. The slightest movement, her fingers curling around mine, and the softest moan that escaped her lips. I could've sworn my heart nearly soared out of my chest and flew around the room.

I stood to my feet and practically ran around her bedside to see her face. "Annabeth?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly with anticipation.

And finally… I saw her eyes open once again.

* * *

**Yay! I love Percabeth moments so much, don't you? Chapter 6 will be Annabeth's P.O.V. of this scene, and then Chapter 7 will be when Annabeth is awake. I'll try to update sometime tomorrow or the day after that. Thank you so much for reading, and as always, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, there was some confusion about whether Annabeth would be awake in this chapter. Sadly, the answer is no, because I wanted to write the last chapter from her perspective while she was still unconscious. I promise though, she will be awake in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters or elements.**

_

* * *

_

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Slowly, but surely, my senses began to return to me little by little. I realized that Percy was still asleep by my side. I could hear his gentle breathing, feel his body rising and falling next to me with every breath he took. I was still weak, unable to move, but oddly enough, it wasn't as terrible as before. It would still take a _lot _of effort for me to pull myself back to Earth, but it seemed as if it were no longer completely impossible.

Soon enough, I heard a grunt beside me as Percy woke up. He began to raise his hands, but as he lifted his right arm, my fingers limply went with it. The movement stopped halfway, and he brought his arm down to look at my fingers around his. My plan was working… maybe he would realize that I was here, somehow.

I heard his fingers snapping twice in front of me. "Annabeth?" He spoke. "Can you hear me, Wise Girl?"

I wanted to answer him so badly, and I desperately tried to force my body to respond, but the darkness continued to crush me. I was still useless, seemingly nearly dead to the world.

His body left the bed beside me, and I heard his footsteps move around the cot, so he was now in front of me. "Okay, Wise Girl, I know you're in there, and I know that you can hear me… I hope." He said. And after a slight pause, I could hear his voice yet again. "Just… I know you can do this, okay?"

I had never felt this terrible before. I felt as if I were being cruel, not giving in and answering him. I could imagine how much he was suffering right now, and I wanted to let him know that things were going to be okay, that he had nothing to worry about, but the pain was simply too much, and it was definitely taking its toll on both of us.

Percy's head landed with a soft _thud_ on the side of the mattress, and I heard him give a long sigh. I wanted to reach out to him and wrap my arm around him, let him know that I loved him. Tell him that everything was going to be alright.

As time passed, I struggled to move, but I still could not. One time, I might have wiggled my fingers only slightly, but it was much too small of a movement for Percy to notice. I promised myself that I would bring myself to consciousness in the next hour that passed. For everyone that I loved, but for Percy especially. After he had stayed here with me for so many hours, talking to me and proclaiming his faith in me, I owed him this much.

The side of the bed sank as he sat beside me, and I felt his weight shift towards me. I could feel his breath on my face, and soon, his lips were against mine. As he kissed me, a surge of adrenaline ran through my veins, alerting my senses and clearing my fuzzy brain. The kiss was so gentle, so tender and loving, his lips soft and warm against mine.

As he pulled away, he spoke the words I had wanted to hear before I sank into this darkness. "I love you, Annabeth." He told me, the sincerity in his voice impossible not to believe. "As much as I hope you'll wake up, I had to tell you the truth, in case… well, just in case things don't work out the way they should." He told me. "If I don't get the chance to tell it to you again… well, I guess this could be goodbye." He whispered, his voice breaking on the last word of his sentence. He cleared his throat to make it sound like he hadn't choked up, but he couldn't fool me. I felt his lips against my cheek before he spoke again. "I miss you, Wise Girl."

If I were awake, I would have cried, and _that _was saying something. I never cried. _Ever. _I was pretty sure Percy had only seen me cry twice; when he had saved me from the Sirens and when we had found Luke's body in the golden sarcophagus… This was different.

I would've never imagined that Percy cared for me this much, way above 'best friend standard.' He stayed by my side for nearly half a day, saved me from death tons of times over the years, and of course, he played the role of my best friend as well. He was more than a best friend. He was my Seaweed Brain, the one I could always turn to, no matter what the situation. And he loved me just as I loved him.

I felt his body slide onto the bed next to mine again, and his arms snaked around me, avoiding my wound. He laid his face in my hair for a few moments before I heard him speak again. And his next words nearly melted my heart.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we, Wise Girl?" He said with a small laugh. "We went to the Underworld, the Sea of Monsters, a cursed cruise ship, Hephaestus' forges, Daedalus's workshop… it never ends, does it?

"You know, besides Grover, you were the first real friend I ever had. True, you probably think I'm kind of a loser, but in a good way, not an 'I-wanna-shove-you-in-a-locker' kind of way. Coming to camp was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. It felt good to have friends for once.

"You mean a lot to me, Annabeth, more than you'll probably ever know. In fact, when I was bathing in the River Styx, Nico told me I had to concentrate on something that binds me to the Mortal World, something that motivated me to stay alive. I thought of everything, but I didn't gain control of myself again until I thought of you. If I hadn't thought of you in there, well, I'd be a smoldering pile of ash right now.

"The point is… I love you, Annabeth. I love you, and I miss you, and I need you to pull through this. You have so much to live for here; all your brothers and sisters, your dad, everyone else at camp… and if you can't do it for them, then please try for me. Please…"

His words were spoken with emotion, true sincerity nestled into each syllable. He meant every word he said, and his breath even caught at the end, and it made him sound as if he were choking on air. He laid his head beside mine and took my hand, his fingers weaving between my own.

This was it. I had to wake up for him. I could not deny this to him after he had said these things to me. He had done nothing but comfort me for the last… who knows how many hours! I wasn't going to leave him now. I mustered up all my strength, bringing it all into my hand, which he was holding. It took a few minutes, but finally, I managed to curl my fingers around his. I moaned softly as I exerted my strength, but that would only help to signal my consciousness to him as well.

Percy reacted immediately, his head snapping up so fast it was almost comical. He jumped off of the bed and sprinted around to the other side so that he could see my face. "Annabeth?" He stammered, holding his breath.

I gathered my little remaining energy into the center of my body and squeezed my eyes tightly closed, and finally, I pushed the strength out to every limb of my body. It was as if something inside of me had exploded, taking a great pressure off of my shoulders. It was as if I could breathe again. I was free.

Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up into his face… Percy's face… my Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**Awww, I love writing Percabeth scenes! Percy is so sweet, don't you think?**

**A couple more chapters will be coming your way soon! Please review and/or subscribe! And adding the story to your favorites wouldn't hurt either. *wink wink***


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is the chapter where Annabeth finally wakes up! Yayy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters or elements.**

_

* * *

_

_Annabeth's P.O.V._

Everything was fuzzy at first, my vision constantly blurring in and out of focus. I could see the outline of a human figure above me, and although I had a pretty good idea who it was, my vision was still too poor to see his face.

I heard an echo-y noise, as if I were submerged underwater while someone spoke to me from the surface. After a few repetitions of the sound, I recognized it at last as Percy's voice, although it still sounded odd to me, as if he were speaking through aluminum foil. "Annabeth…"

Finally, as my vision came into focus, I looked up into the figure's face. Bright sea green eyes were staring down at me, partially obscured by his tousled black hair. He wore a small smile upon his face as he gazed down at me.

I swallowed, trying to clear my dry throat, and my lips quivered as I attempted to speak. "Percy…" I finally managed to say, although my voice was cracked and rough, barely audible.

He let out a relieved sigh, like he had been holding his breath without knowing it. "Annabeth, thank the gods you're okay." He breathed, sitting down beside me. "How do you feel?"

I looked around me, curious as to where I was. My recollection of last night was fuzzy. I remembered… Ethan Nakamura's dagger plunging into my skin, Percy tackling him away from me. I recalled him giving me nectar and running me back to the Plaza… and I had said I loved him. After that, everything was blank up until he began talking to me in my unconscious state.

I looked back up at him as he expectantly waited for an answer. "Exhausted." I croaked in response to his question, closing my eyes and trying to wet my dry mouth.

Percy seemed to notice my discomfort and stood to his feet. "I'll get you some nectar. Just hang on a minute, okay?" He told me, turning around and walking out the door.

True to his word, he returned less than a minute later with a canteen of the godly drink. I weakly lifted my arm and snatched it from him greedily, beginning to take large, eager swallows of it. The liquid sent a warm feeling through my entire body, shooting pure life into my veins. I couldn't think of a time when I had felt so relieved. The pain was finally dying away.

I would have finished the entire container, which would've probably charred my body to ash, but I felt Percy's fingers touch my wrist, taking the canteen back. "Whoa, not too much." He told me with a small smile, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

I managed a smile back at him and closed my eyes for a moment, the pain in my head dying down immediately.

I felt Percy's hand on my forehead, sending a tingling feeling throughout my body at his touch. "Well, your fever's gone, so the poison must be out of your system by now." He observed.

I opened my eyes to look up at him and allowed myself a few seconds to just stare at him. There were so many things about him that I enjoyed, although I would never admit; at least, not right now. His eyes, the color of his father's, were just about as deep as the ocean itself; I felt as if I could drown just looking into them. I felt as if I wanted to reach up and run my fingers through his hair. As I had just recently felt in my long sleep, his lips were soft and warm, so _very _kissable. He had a strong frame, so much different than from when he had first come to Camp Half Blood. In his first year knowing he was a demigod, he was rather unfit, skinny as a twig without any muscle at all. That had most definitely changed. While he wasn't a massive bodybuilder (which I wouldn't have liked anyway), he was strong and firm, which oddly gave me an improved sense of security when he held me. All in all, he was kinda perfect in my eyes.

Soon enough, I realized I had stared at him a moment too long, so I blinked and diverted my attention away from him, rolling my head to the side. "How long was I out for?" I asked him, addressing him without looking at him.

Percy turned to the clock for a moment, then turned back to me. "About thirteen hours." He clarified, biting his lip. "I'm not gonna lie, Wise Girl. That was… terrifying."

"You weren't the only one who was scared." I told him.

Percy nodded. "Trust me, I'm sure I wasn't. All the healers, Chiron, Thalia, Grover, the other campers…"

"No, you Seaweed Brain." I reprimanded him, although I smiled and laughed lightly. "I meant me."

"Oh… well, yeah. I didn't think… well, you know, I was kinda under the impression that you were unconscious." He stammered. "You know… unable to really feel fear."

I couldn't help but giggle at how nervous he sounded, how he seemed to have trouble finding his words. "Not exactly." I said quietly, smiling up at him.

Percy's eyes flooded with realization. "So… you weren't exactly asleep?" He asked slowly.

I smiled. "Well, if you're trying to ask if I could hear you the whole time, then the answer is yes." I said, seeing as he couldn't seem to get the question out.

Almost instantly, the blood came rushing to his cheeks in a blush, which I found rather cute. "Really?"

I nodded. "I guess I don't know what else to say but… thank you, Percy." I said quietly. "I think you're the reason that helped me pull through. Or, at least, you kept me from going completely insane with claustrophobia."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what that means…" He laughed. "but I'm glad I could help."

"You did more than help." I clarified. "You saved me, and don't even try to deny it." I told him. "Oh, and by the way, I love you, too."

Immediately, his face stretched into a wide smile. He reached down to brush a strand of my hair from my face and tucked it slowly behind my ear. Ever so slowly, I lifted my hand and wrapped it around his neck, pulling his head down to mine. Our lips met, and this time, I was able to really experience our real kiss, instead of being unable to respond. It was a feeling that was too impossible to describe. A surge of adrenaline ran through me, and it almost felt like I was being electrocuted, but I really enjoyed the sensation.

After nearly a minute of this, I found myself having to pull away for air. I looked back up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." I said truthfully, my voice soft and sincere.

Percy smiled and laid beside me, pulling me into his arms, his hold on me strong, firm, and comforting. "I love you, too, Wise Girl." He told me, laying his head beside mine.

Finally at peace in his arms, I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes, slowly falling into a restful sleep. And this time, I really was asleep, rendering me able to dream… to dream about my Seaweed Brain.

The one and only Percy Jackson.

* * *

**I'll post an Author's Note soon, with a complete list of all my lovely reviewers. Stay tuned!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hello there, my lovely readers!**

**Well, I don't think I am going to do another chapter to this story. I think the ending of the last chapter was an acceptable conclusion to the story, and no matter how hard I try to write another chapter, nothing comes to me.**

**So, this is the end of this fanfic, and for my first multi-chapter PJO fic, I think I did a pretty good job! I got _waaaaay_ more reviews than I ever thought I was going to, so thank you so much!**

**And now… the reviewers! Thank you, each and every one of you for reviewing my story, and for that, I am going to name each and every one of you. Give yourselves a pat on the back!**

_LOST HERO_

_Piequeenthegreat_

_Elise the future POTUS_

_Percabethgirl13_

_Ravenlovestwilight_

_Sweet blossom89_

_Lovemeforever04_

_Dancergurl99_

_Seaboy2_

_Girl With The Drawling Words_

_PERCABETHRULZ_

_Amusiclover96_

_Son of Hades911_

_Alexandra Nightshade_

_Storyteller1425_

_Bananabooklover7_

_Lo0lo_

_PercyXAnnabeth_

_I Heart Logan Lerman123_

_Horseybella1197_

_PERCABETHGIRL-12_

_Cool_

_Camillexelizabeth_

_ILoveSeaweedBrainAndWiseGirl_

_I luv great storiz_

_PJATO95_

_Kcraziieiciousxz_

_Bombshell9_

_AwesomeAnnabeth27_

_Zeusgal13_

_World Of New_

_Starr1095_

_The Nerdiest_

_Abby_

_AliceCullenCutie651_

_Pure301_

_Kara1108_

_PJOcouplesfan0818_

_Sybretooth_

_XxXxLOVExXxX_

_Starscape91_

_Amy_

_Monamie123_

_ALe-ali16_

_Wisegirl1333_

_DefyingPopular_

_TimeTraveler15_

_Amanda_

_AnnabethIsTheBest_

_OMG15_

_Bourne_

_Filmyfurry_

_Omg942_

**I have no words to describe how happy I am that I had so many wonderful reviewers! You guys are what cause me to keep writing, and not just drop it completely! Sometimes, when I get writer's block, I feel like I'll never write again, but then I reread he reviews I've gotten, and somehow… BAM! Insta-inspiration! So, thank you guys so much! If I end up becoming an author someday, like I want to, I'll remember back to these days and know that you guys were what got me there. So, thank you so much!**

**Anyway, I'm in the process of writing more PJO fanfics, and I'll try to post some soon once I figure out how to get them down on paper. Also, I'm continuing to write fanfics for other categories as well, such as Harry Potter, Twilight, That 70's Show, The Caster Chronicles, The Wolves of Mercy Falls, The Hunger Games, and possibly more! My writing shows no limits! So, please subscribe to read more!**

**Also, I start school in a week, so if I don't post much, it's because I'm busy with schoolwork. I will still try to sit down and write every once in a while, but I won't be able to write obsessively as much as I did during the summer. Heck, sometimes, I stayed up until 2:00 A.M to keep chapters coming for you guys, but I'm gonna need to start sleeping once school begins. Thank you for your understanding!**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling and just get to the point. THANK YOU!**

**Long live PJO!**

**_FallingStar95_**


End file.
